The Youth of the Pykamain
by Sarranduin
Summary: An accident, an egg, and a new breed’s creation all lead to an adventure of a lifetime that norns for many many generations will never forget.


THE YOUTH OF THE PYKAMAIN

Author: Sarranduin

Description: An accident, an egg, and a new breed's creation all lead to an adventure of a lifetime that norns for many many generations will never forget.

Diclaimer: I own nothing of Creatures. This work is purely fictional fun, and I receive no money from writing it in any way. I am but a poor student addicted to the wonders of Creatures and their world.

_  
._

_It was a horrible accident._

_The Lone Shee had come back through the portal from one of his many various adventures, a one like he had made many times before._

_But this time… _

_His life was no longer inside of his body._

_Unsure of what to do, the Shee's faithful norns did for him what he had always done for them._

_They carried his body, along with an egg that would never hatch, to the place where two could become ONE…._

PART ONE: Egg of a New Age

The Elder Norns had given up. An egg is supposed to hatch in exactly one decaket if kept warm in the incupan, and two decakets if it was elsewhere. This egg had been in the incupan for at least two and a half decakets, and had indeed gotten bigger, but now showed no signs of hatching. A handful of norns, in addition to the Elders, had gathered in the incu-area, carefully examining the unstirring egg. The once silvery-iridescent shell had become a dark gray in its maturity and it seemed oddly heavy when gently moved.

In reality, some of the norns had actually become hesitant about even letting the thing hatch. Putting the Father and the dead Hardman egg in the splice-thing was done in a moment of near-panic. What would hatch would be something totally different than anybody, especially the norns, had ever seen before! What would a half-norn and half-Shee look like? And more importantly- what would it act like? 'It is better to never know,' their reasoning said.

But most of the norns were disappointed. Zarkee, the Hardman female that had provided her own dead egg for the second half of the splice, was especially crestfallen. She had brought her firstborn, Lisa, hoping the little norn could see the "descendant" of the little brother that never had the chance to live. Lisa now stood holding paws at Zarkee's side, but strained on the connection, eager to get away- little Hardmans are feisty and love to explore. After a brief struggle, Zarkee finally let the child go, hoping she wouldn't get into too much trouble with all the older norns near by.

Lisa pounced on a beetle, holding it down with her tiny paws. Thank the stars that she was finally able to get away from the death of boredom she was likely to have received if she had stayed. Old norns babbling over her head was not her style. She now put a rock over the vanquished beetle and stood to gloat over her victory. But she looked up and saw the others milling about. Slowly, her tail began lashing and her eyes slowly narrowed. What was going on, anyway?

When the egg that was to be her little brother died, the rest of the Hardmans could barely convince her mommy to go meet the Big Father as he came back from adventuring. Lisa had been left behind, like always. But then Mommy had come back with a funny look in her eyes and had taken the egg to… somewhere. Now Lisa was here at this place, and Mommy seemed upset again. Perhaps Lisa shouldn't have left Mommy by herself, and she should go back to comfort her.

No… comforting wasn't right. Lisa would… go and try to figure out what was going on. That's it.

Lisa snuck to the edge of the clearing and pressed herself to the ground, crawling like a little worm to a big machine made of some squishy material. Glancing from behind the machine's… leg… Lisa saw the coast was clear and hurried down into the depression of warm floor that was the incupan. Lisa was aware of two sensations at that moment. The first was that this was where she was born, and she held a strange love for the place. The second was the knowledge of what the lone object in the middle of the floor was. 'It's an EGG!' said her instincts.

Lisa scurried closer to the egg, still unnoticed. The egg was big- nearly chin-height when she stood completely upright. She pressed her paws to its smooth, warm surface, and listened to it with an ear laid on lightly. Suddenly- a shudder, and a shimmer across the surface. A gasp of surprise issued from Lisa and a wave of excitement raced through her body. An ancient Bengal male heard Lisa and glanced at her, elbowing a fellow in the ribs when he saw what was happening. Lisa looked at the group of norns.

"Hatch!" she said.

Everyone crowded around, eager to get a look, but still trying to give the egg ample room. Zarkee's daughter Lisa was still touching the egg, but nobody seemed willing to move her. The sound of every norn babbling under their breath seemed deafening to Zarkee, who could do nothing but watch her daughter and the odd egg.

The egg shook wildly, and someone said, "Shh!" A fine crack appeared on the surface of the egg, left to right. Then another split from that one, slowly working up. The egg stopped a second, rocking just slightly as if the baby inside was repositioning itself. Lisa stepped back, eyes wide. Then, there was suddenly many cracks, and a moment later, a tiny hand appeared. A giant shudder, a _snap!_, and the egg laid in four uneven parts about a very bemused and odd-looking creature.

She, as the wet little thing was female, was a uniform tan, and resembled something softer featured than her Shee father. Large brown eyes, slightly slanted, looked out from under a mop of white hair, that was spiked oddly due to tiny triangular ears twitching constantly to catch sounds of the norns' breathing. Her body was like a norn's, but longer and thinner limbed, and a white-tufted tail grew from her rump. She shifted somewhat nervously, blinking at the large group of norns.

Somehow, someone remembered to bring over the vocabie, and handed the gadget to the baby. This great little invention was devised to give baby norns a jump-start in their vocabulary education. Immediately, its soft blue glow lit up as it taught the baby the fundamentals of language. A centiket later it went out, and a norn reached out to take it. But the little girl didn't give it up. She glared at the norn trying to take it away, and after a moment of consideration….

"Turn off the light!" she said.

The norns murmured in surprise.

"Well," said a wise old Chichi with a grin on his face. "What shall we name her?"

And that's that. If this story is formatted strangely, deal with it right now.

A quick note on "kets." They are a time unit I have made up for this story.

Decaket 10 kets; a half "day"

Ket 100 centikets; an "hour"

Centiket a "second"

Also, please review. I know you really don't want to, and I have the same problem when I read stories, but with the small amount of traffic the Creatures section receives, we need to help each other out as much as possible. :)


End file.
